Digámonos Adios
by Isis Gremory
Summary: Jamás pensamos que nuestra separación nos enseñaría a amar y que encontraríamos nuestros destinos por separados he aquí nuestra historia y el cómo conocimos al amor de nuestras vidas. Tu rechazo fue lo que me mato, Pero también fue lo que me hizo fuerte, gracias a ti me conocí a mi misma atraves del camino del dolor y encontré mi fortaleza ...


**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI LA CANCION UTILIZADA PARA MI LOCA HISTORIA ES DE CAMILA UNA VEZ HECHO LAS ACLARACION DISFRUTEN LEYENDO**

**DIGAMONOS ADIOS **

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: ES HORA DE DECIR ADIOS DE CAMILA**

watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=mrxx53yiyTg

Jamás pensamos que nuestra separación nos enseñaría a amar y que encontraríamos nuestros destinos por separados he aquí nuestra historia y el cómo conocimos al amor de nuestras vidas

.

**Te cansaste de mi te alejaste de ti en las sales del mar se seco**

**No se puede salvar lo que ya se quebró si**

**En la piel está escrito el final fuiste el**

**Único amor en que creí pero el tiempo mato lo que**

**Te di tu también estas triste porque duele**

**Oír la verdad**

**Es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino **

**Abrázame en silencio, lo siento dejémoslo **

**Pasar digámonos adiós**

-Me duele mucho hacerte esto pero ya no puedo continuar con lo nuestro

-¿Dime porque? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió si éramos felices?

-Desde un principio no estaba seguro de nuestra relación y tu lo sabias así que no puedes decir que éramos felices tanto tu como yo sabemos que nuestra relación se fracturo desde que me fui a estudiar al extranjero y tu lo conociste, si estás conmigo es por la costumbre y porque él se tenía que ir, fui tu tabla de salvación

-Sí pero prometimos que lo intentaríamos fuiste tú quien me pidió intentarlo por ti, fue que lo deje ir, que no insiste en que se quedara y ¿ahora me dices que lo sientes que es lo mejor?

-Lo sé y lo siento pero es lo mejor ¿no crees? Que es mejor oír la verdad antes de que….

- De que ¿dímelo?

-Estoy empezando a salir con alguien

-¿Quién es? Merezco saberlo

-Nadie que te importe

-La conozco verdad… dímelo es Melissa verdad

-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento mucho

.

.

**Tu y yo si amor dos en la oscuridad**

**Compartiendo tanta soledad ya no hay**

**A donde ir aceptemos que todo acabe de una vez**

**Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer separarnos**

**Ahora sin llorar aunque sea muy triste**

**Es mejor oír la verdad**

**Es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino**

**Abrázame en silencio lo siento dejémoslo**

**Pasar digámonos adiós**

**.**

-No podría creerlo después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y el solo me dice lo siento, y lo malo es que ya tiene con quien sustituirme con la p…a lo siento Alan se que tú la amas pero no lo puedo evitar ella sabía que yo lo amaba o que sentía algo por él, es mas fue ella quien me lo presento en un principio y quien me hizo entrar en razón cuando él se fue y Seiya apareció y le dije que creo sentía algo por él y me dijo que Darién no se merecía que yo le hiciera eso pero ahora son ellos los que no solo me apuñalan a mí, sino que a ti también

-Si lo sé serena a mí también me mata su traición

-¿Como sobreviviré a las clases? ¿Cómo sobreviviremos sobre todo cuando nos toque hacer parejas en el laboratorio?

-No se serena ya buscaremos la forma ya veras

- Gracias Alan eres un buen amigo

-No lo creo solo es que entiendo lo que sientes ya que a mí también me lo han hecho

-No creo que sea así Alan pero de todos modos te doy nuevamente las gracias por escucharme no sabía con quien hacerlo ya que no me atreví a decírselos a las chicas todavía aun que no creo que pueda escondérselos por mucho tiempo, aun que hare que Darién me cumpla su palabra de que no iba a hacer nada hasta que yo hablara con las chicas

.

.

.

.

**Tu y yo si amor dos en la oscuridad**

**Compartiendo tanta soledad ya no hay**

**A donde ir aceptemos que todo acabe de una vez**

**Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer separarnos**

**Ahora sin llorar aunque sea muy triste**

**Es mejor oír la verdad**

**Es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino**

**Abrázame en silencio lo siento dejémoslo**

**Pasar digámonos adiós**

-En serio Darién ¿donde fue que nos perdimos?

La verdad no, lo se serena, tal vez fue desde un principio ¿te acuerdas como fue que nos hicimos novios?

-Si fue a causa de unas apuestas que ni tú ni yo queríamos perder

-Si Drew y los demás me habían apostado que no podría hacer que fueras mi novia

-Y las chicas me habían retado a conseguir novio antes de que la secundaria acabara

-Si así que cuando me acerque a ti y tú me propusiste ser tu novio fue la gloria para mí ya que la apuesta consistía en darles por un mes a conducir mi Ferrari rojo

-Si por mi parte tendría que hacerles el obento o pagárselos por el resto del siguiente año escolar

-¿Enserio serena cuando piensas hablar con ellas? necesitamos acabar con esto

-Si lo sé… Darién pero es tan difícil

-Es hora de que digamos adiós a la pareja seredar ¿no lo crees así?

Me quede meditando en la conversación que sostuve con Darién en las horas de laboratorio pero no es fácil dejar ir los recuerdos…no cuando fueron más de tres años que aun que tuvimos nuestros sin sabores también pasamos por muchas cosas lindas pero sobre todo no puedo aceptar que me haya cambiado por ella ¿Por qué? estaba llorando y preguntándome el por que cuando la voz de Mina me saco de mi ensimismamiento

-¿Qué haces aquí en la azotea de la escuela serena y sola? Si estuvieras con Darién no sería raro ¿pero estas aquí sola pasa algo con Darién?

Al escucharla limpie mis lágrimas y me gire hacia ella con una sonrisa fingida en los labios

Claro que no tontita – le dije pero al instante me di cuenta que Darién tenía razón era tiempo de decir adiós – y ¿las chicas donde están? – le pregunte

-Las chicas están abajo por qué dime la verdad serena no me creo que no te pase nada – me dijo mi amiga alo que yo solo moví mi cabeza afirmando mientras contenía mis lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Mina te prometo que te diré lo que me pasa cuando estemos con las chicas vale

-Está bien serena me esperare a que la pandilla junta

**Te perdí lose nada que ya**

**Solo las cenizas de un recuerdo**

**Tienes que seguir tengo que seguir**

**Y buscar consuelo en otros besos**

**Siempre hay un tal vez siempre habrá un después**

**Sobrevivirás**

**Sobreviviré**

-¿No puedo creerlo? Darién te dijo eso ¿pero que se cree? – dijo Amy

-Pero lo que no puedo creer es que te echo casi la culpa por su rompimiento al mencionar a Seiya – dijo lita enfadada

-Ahora entiendo el porqué Melissa no nos ha dado la cara pero cuando la vea ya verá – dijo Rei al tiempo que se paraba para ir a buscar a la que hasta no hace mucho fue nuestra amiga

-Déjala Rei no tiene caso además si no hubiera sido con ella seria con alguien más, es duro aceptarlo pero es así – me pare de ahí ya les había dicho lo que tenía que decirles ahora lo que quería era estar sola y desgarrarme por completo tal vez no lo amaba nunca lo ame pero mi orgullo era el que se había roto el saber que había sido cambiada, eso dolía y dolía mucho además será más duro para mi ver en sus rostros compasión eso era lo último que necesitaba, así que sin más me dirigí a la parte trasera del colegio donde antes estabas el antiguo salón audiovisual antes que construyeran uno mejor así que sabría que sería un lugar perfecto para poder estar a solas, pero no fue así ya que me encontré con otra desagradable escena no para mí, pero si para Alan.

.

.

.

.

**Ya no es tiempo de fingir**

**No podemos ignorar lo que pide el corazón**

**Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer separarnos ahora**

**Sin llorar aunque sea muy triste**

**Es mejor oír la verdad**

**Es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino**

**Abrázame en silencio lo siento**

**Dejémoslo pasar digámonos adiós**

Ya había pasado más de 5 meses desde mi rompimiento con el ya no dolía y mi orgullo poco a poco se fue recuperando es más me había servido para madurar un poco ya no dependía ni de Darién, las chicas o como en su momento llegue a depender de Seiya ahora disfrutaba de mi misma sin depender de las emociones de los de alrededor sin tener la necesidad de complacer a nadie así que cuando empecé a salir con Alan era diferente a la serena que era anteriormente que dependía en todo momento, de llevar a cabo actividades que complacieran a mis amigos o a mis novios, no ya no e igual Alan ya no era aquel chico que se le pegaba a Melissa como perrito faldero al igual que yo con Darién o Seiya no éramos tan independientes pero a la vez éramos dos piezas de un todo.

Así que cuando Darién volvió a buscarme pidiéndome perdón por haberme votado por Melissa yo solo le agradecí el haberlo hecho ya que gracias a rompió mi ego pude darme cuenta de que tan mal estaba mi autoestima

-Por favor princesa dame una oportunidad – lo escuche decirme meses atrás esperaba con ansias el escuchar eso pero ahora que las escuchaba – se que todavía me quieres serena – me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos la cintura

-Lo siento Darién no puedo mentir lo único que siento por ti cariño de un amigo al cual conozco – le dije apartándome de su lado haciendo que me soltara

-No puedo creer lo que me dices y menos que estés enamorado de Alan, Serena date cuenta que lo que sientes por el no puede ser amor, los dos están juntos por nosotros su relación es de lastima

Yo sonreí con tristeza antes la vuelta que da la vida ya que ahora el que suplicaba por una oportunidad al igual que yo en su tiempo lo hice ante él, pero no me causaba alegría o satisfacción es más me causaba tristeza por el hecho de verlo hacerlo

-Lo siento pero no puedo mentirte, mentirle a él pero sobre todo quiero que entiendas que jamás volverá a mentirme a mí misma, tal vez algún día no se… pero por ahora sere fiel alo que siento he decidido no volver a sentir arrepentimientos – le levante la cara con mis manos y aunque me dolía ver lagrimas en sus ojos me mostré firme al momento de alejarme de él y dirigirme hacia donde me iría a encontrar con Alan quien me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

**Te perdí lose nada que ya**

**Solo las cenizas de un recuerdo**

**Tienes que seguir tengo que seguir**

**Y buscar consuelo en otros besos**

**Siempre hay un tal vez siempre habrá un después**

**Sobrevivirás**

**Sobreviviré**

.

..

.

_**Tu rechazo fue lo que me mato, Pero también fue lo que me hizo fuerte, gracias a ti me conocí a mi misma atraves del camino del dolor y encontré mi fortaleza y descubrí lo que significa amar ya que aprendí a amarme a mi misma lo cual me hace el poder amar a alguien más, a esa persona que especial que hoy está, a mi lado y el que ahora es mi compañero de vida y el que tu hayas logrado tus logros académicos me hace inmensamente feliz, solo me reza desearte la mejor de las fortunas ahora que encontraste a esa persona especial claro que si ahí estaremos en tu boda no me la perdería por nada**_

_**Con cariño:**_

_**Serena Tsukino de Alfa**_

Claro que si así será princesa – dije al tiempo que doblaba el sobre con la carta y me dirigí afuera de mi consultorio donde me esperaba Usagi mi prometida y la reina de mi vida – claro que sere feliz al igual que tu lo eres

-Listo Darién

-Claro que si listo ¿adónde vamos?- le dije al tiempo que la abrazaba y la atraía hacia mi

-Ummm creo que nos toca ver lo del salón, pero antes dime ¿voy a conocerla?

-Si ella va a venir – le dije – ¿por qué celosa?

-No para nada mas bien agradecida ya que si ella no te hubiera rechazado y enseñarte lo tonto que a veces eres no habrías entrado a mi vida así que más bien quiero agradecerle – me dijo al tiempo que jalaba de mi besándome con una infinita ternura y pasión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isis Gremory

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
